el emblema de la determinación
by blacking
Summary: naruto ah sido manipulado por arukenimon para ir al digimundo para eliminar a los nuevos elegidos pero esta misión no la ara solo, ya que su querida inquilina se le unirá pero naruto realmente destruirá a los elegidos o se les unirá... lo se mala introducción pero ya que, kyubi (fem) harem, gore, lemon futuro esta sera un crossover con digimon 02
1. Capitulo 1

Renuncia de derechos; ni naruto ni digimon me pertenece, pero si esta historia

EL EMBLEMA DE LA DETERMINACION

Capítulo 1-piloto; el mar de las sombras

=aldea de konoha=

Naruto ha fracasado en su primer intento para volverse un genin y si no fuese peor el día al regresar a su casa de noche ya que se avía quedado entrenando en fue atacado por unos aldeanos, quedando muy mal herido, dejado solo en un callejón para ser más específicos en un charco de su propia sangre

Ya sin ningún alma cerca de la trágica escena se podía ver a una misteriosa mujer de tés pálida, cabello blanco, llevaba unos lentes de sol y vestía un largo vestido rojo con un sombrero a juego y unos guantes morados

la mujer se le acercó al rubio semiconsciente, que seguía en el charco, pero al ver como la mujer se le acercaba este por instinto intento huir pero esta tan lastimado que no logra llegar a medio metro de donde estaba, pero al ver como se le acercaba y extendía su mano hacia el, se cubrió el rostro para evita recibir más daño, pero al no sentir nada decide remover sus brazos y ver como la mujer le ofrecía su ayuda, naruto tomo las manos de la señora sin pensar, y con su ayuda se logró ponerse de pie

-arigato (señora)_sama-le agradeció el joven rubio por la amabilidad de la desconocido

-no hay por qué naruto_san-dice la mujer muy cariñosamente logrando sorprender a naruto ya que nadie en la aldea lo trataba cortes mente y mucho menos amablemente a excepción del Yondaime hokage y su esposa y la hija naruko de estos o el dueño del ichiraku o la hija de este

-di..disculpe c..como sabe mi nombre-pregunto confundido el rubio al saber que esa señora sabia su nombre

-se muchas más cosas de ti, como que te gusta el ramen y te duermes pensando por qué las personas de la aldea te odian, te llaman monstruo y demonio-dijo venenosamente la extraña mujer

El rubio se asombraba cada vez más y por extraño que pareciera su voz era tan cautivadora como la voz de kushina_sama la esposa del hokage la cual lo iba a visitar cada 3 día, naruto cada vez que oía hablar a la mujer, hacía sentirse comprendido era como si ella fuera la única persona que le comprendiera incluso le empezó a decir cosas que nadie savia del como sus pesadillas, sus anhelos y como avía echo contacto con su 'huésped'

-sabes yo te puedo dar lo que deseas; el poder para cumplir tus metas ser hokage y ser respetado, saber quiénes son tus padres, el poder de liberarla y tener una familia-decía la mujer mientras le estancia la mano y le mostraba un extraño aparato de color negro, poseía una pantalla, una antena y un par de botones

-te puedo ayudar solo necesito, cumplir tus deseos, las respuestas de las preguntas que te haces cada noche, solo debes de hacerme un favor-decía la mujer muy ansiosa, naruto ahora no podía dejar de pensar en su ofrecimiento y esa extraña sensación de tomar ese extraño aparato no ayudaba mucho en tomar una decisión y de un arrebato de curiosidad y deseo tomo el curioso aparato pero...antes que algo más pasara se empezó a sentir extraño ya que sentía como si se durmiera, sus ojos perdieron la luz y sus pensamientos se avían detenido era como dejar de existir, era difícil de explicar ya que a contra toda lógica el deseo seguir y obedecer ciegamente a aquella mujer lo empezaba a dominar

-muy bien así se hace naruto-decía la mujer alegre mientras veía como el niño rubio parecía entrar en un trance absoluto-muy bien naruto es hora de enseñarles a esos elegidos y a ese mal agradecido a cómo usar el poder de las tinieblas no es así mi pequeña arma-decía lo último con arrogancia y exceso de confianza para recibir como única repuesta un...

-hai hime_sama-dijo el rubio con una voz autónoma y sin emoción

la mujer empezó a caminar directo a una puerta que se encontraba en aquel callejón, cuando la mujer tomo el picaporte la puerta se ilumino, al abrirla el callejón se ilumino de una segadora luz blanca, no muy lejos de hai iba pasando un anbu que logro ver el destello y fue a investigar, cuando llego pudo ver como el destello se iba y como abajo de una puerta se apreciaba una potente luz la cual se apagó de golpe, al abrir la puerta solo pudo ver que solo había escobas y utensilios de limpieza

Mientras esto pasaba en una enorme casa (estilo oriental) se podía ver como una mujer pelirroja preparaba el Sena, pero antes de que empezara a cortar un daikon sintió una punzada en el pecho y solo pudo ver por la ventana el extraño destello y su mente solo pudo pensar en alguien 'naruto_kun'

=ubicación desconocida=

En un lugar muy extraño donde lo único que se veía era una extraña playa de arena gris sosa y un mar tan oscuro y deprimente con un farol que alumbraba la espeluznante bruma que reposaba en aquel lugar, de repente de la nada surgió una mujer de cabellos blancos enfundando un vestido rojo acompañada por un niño rubio con la mirada perdida y un extraño aparato en la mano, la mujer se paró frente al lúgubre mar y giro para ver al niño que se detenía justo de frente de ella

-muy bien naruto despierta-dijo secamente la extraña mujer viendo como el niño reaccionaba como si hubiera salido de un transe

-eh, donde estoy-dijo abrumado al encontrarse en medio de una extraña playa de lúgubre apariencia

-donde podrás cumplir tus sueños-decía la mujer amablemente

-ah, en esta lúgubre playa-pregunto un poco incómodo ya que ese lugar le daba muy mala espina

-así es, solo entra en el mar y pronto tu querida amiga será libre-dijo muy animada mientras veía como a naruto le brillaban los ojos

Naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces camino directo al mar y ya con el agua a las rodillas, levanto su playera y en su estómago apareció el sello

-naruto camina más adentro que al agua cubra tu estomago-dijo la mujer amablemente haciendo que el rubio obedeciera

Naruto se adentró más en la salada agua y cuando esta le llego al pecho

-y ahora ...aaahhhhahhh-naruto grito al sentir como el agua prácticamente le quemaba el cuerpo-AAHHHHHH-grito como nunca antes en su vida ya que a pesar de sufrir horribles golpes jamás sufrió tanto

=mientras esto pasaba, en subconsciente=

Se podía ver como las acatadillas que era su subconsciente se empezaban a llenar rápidamente, esto preocupo a su zorruna inquilina ya que a pesar de todo el odio suprimido o dolor que sintiera su carcelero y 'amigo' jamás avía pasado eso

-naruto que pasa-pregunto angustiada la vestía ya que jamás tardaba en contestar su carcelero de repente una gran cantidad de agua entro a la celda y veía como rápidamente llegaba al sello el cual se encontraba a la mitad de las rejas, este al contacto con el agua empezó a sacar humo y ser rodeado por descargar eléctricas asiendo que este terminara quemándose y dejando abierta las puertas de su prisión pero antes de que pudiera tocar la reja estas se abrieron y la jalaron

=mar oscuro/naruto=

Naruto solo podía gritar al sentir como si lo desgarraran con sientas de agujas senbon, pero de repente el sello de su estómago brillo y como si fuera una puerta salió con gran presión una sustancia rojiza de su cuerpo, cuando dejo de salir paro sus gritos y vio como la espesa sustancia rojiza se expandía alrededor de él, parecía como si algún animal marino hubiera matado a alguien y lo que quedaba era la sangre en el agua.

naruto solo respiraba agitadamente mientras veía esa mancha rojiza en el agua empezaba a tomar una conocida forma zorruna con nueve colas, pero para asombro de él y de la mujer que veía todo desde la orilla, veían como la zorruna mancha se iba comprimiendo y veía como esta tomaba una juvenil forma femenina, y rápidamente saliendo de la oscura agua una chica de una sensual figura haciendo que su rojizo cabello se fuera hacia atrás dejando ver la blanquecina y desnuda piel, dejando al agitado rubio con la cara rojiza

-naruto_kun, ah que pasa-dijo la pelirroja chica viendo al rubio como un tomate, pero al bajar la mirada-KYAAAAAA!-grito estrepitosamente al verse desnuda y con solo su mojado cabello cubriendo sus excelentes atributos

-'ja, esto será mucho más fácil'-pensaba la mujer al ver a la chica inclinarse para que la oscura agua la cubriera

Pero superando rápido su vergüenza la joven chica se le acercó al ruborizado rubio que se parresia estar echo de piedra, la chica salto sobre el shockeado rubio el cual termino con su cara entre sus pechos copa cc, naruto por instinto la abrazo mientras que sus labios se iban acercando lentamente, pero...

Antes de que se unieran en un apasionado beso fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos de un aplauso que provenía de la orilla, los jóvenes tortolos dirigieron sus miradas directo a la mujer que veía todo con una sonrisa descarada y llena de maldad cual noto la joven desnuda, la cual actuó rápido

-naruto, atrás esa mujer no es humana-dijo la joven pelirroja mientras se ponía frente a naruto el cual no entendía

-que-pregunto naruto confundido

-baya la pequeña zorra demoniaca me descubrió- decía la mujer viendo malévolamente a la pelirroja

-que quieres de naruto, araña asquerosa-grito agresivamente mientras veía como la mujer de cabello blanco contraía su cuerpo

-araña pero de que..., AHHH!-preguntaba naruto al ver como la su preciada 'inquilina' veía a la mujer, pero...

Al poner su mirada en la mujer de cabellos blancos vio como esta parresia inflarse y su forma cambiaba a una grotesca forma humana y con la parte inferior esférica y con 3 pares de patas

-I QUE SI DESCUBRISTE MI VERDADERA FORMA MALDITA ZORRA, YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE-decía la Aracné maliciosamente

-que...-se expresó espantada la pelirroja al oír esas palabras

-Hitomi_chan a que se refirr..aaaaaahhhh!-preguntaba confundido el rubio para de repente sentir un monstruoso dolor en su cabeza la cual agarraba y la agitaba en un burdo intento de alejar tal dolor

La nombrada hitomi solo podía ver como naruto se alejaba de ella y gritaba espantosamente, del bolsillo de este empezó a brillar con una tonalidad violáceo oscuro, la chica intento acercarse pero antes de estar a un metro la luz lo cubrió y en el agua solo se podía ver un circulo formado por una espectral luz que se asemejaba a un circulo con extrañas letras y un ojo en el centro, naruto dejo de gritar y de moverse solo para ser cubierto por una columna de luz oscura y rojiza que se elevaba al cielo

-NARUTO, NARUTO-gritaba la joven viendo como su 'amado amigo' desaparecía de su vista y volteo a oír la escandalosa risa de la monstruosa araña

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, DESCUIDA TU TAMBIÉN LO ACOMPAÑARAS-decía mientras empujaba sus brazos hacia el frente y unos hilos salían de lo que parecían unas piedras rojizas y la apresaban, pero antes de poder hacer algo fue jalada hacia la mujer araña-TE TENGO MALDITA JAJAJA-decía mientras la atrapaba con sus brazos

hitomi lo único que vio fue como la araña abría sus asquerosas mandíbulas y en su hombro derecho la mordía, la pelirroja lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un desgarrador grito de agonía el cual se fue silenciando asta volverse completamente muda, y de un golpe aventó a la inconsciente pelirroja al pilar de luz

-MUY BIEN HECHO ARUKENIMON, NOS HAS SERVIDO BIEN -resonó una voz atrás de ella, que provenía del tenebroso bosque de atrás

La nombrada Arukenimon volteo solo para ver como una sombra de grandes alas y cornamenta enroscada y unos rojizos ojos salía del bosque

-A SOLO ERES TU-dijo asombrada la araña al ver el ser salir del bosque

-JMM, CON QUE ESTA ES TU IDEA OCUPAR A OTRO ELEGIDO PARA ELIMINAR A LOS DEMÁS, QUE NO TENÍAN MÁS IDEAS EN LA TIENDA-dijo burlonamente el ser de alas oscuras

-MIRA QUIEN LO DICE AQUEL QUE PLANEABA FABRICAR UN PROGRAMA PARA MANIPULAR TODAS LAS MAQUINAS HUMANAS, Y ADEMÁS TE EQUIVOCAS ÉL NO ES UN ELEGIDO DE YGGDRASIL, ES DE OTRO MUNDO UNO DONDE EXISTEN SERES IGUAL DE PELIGROSO QUE OMNIMON-dijo enojada al notar como se burlaba el recién llegado

-MMM, Y COMO LO USARAS, LE DARÁS ESOS CONOCIMIENTOS PARA FABRICAR LAS AGUJAS OSCURAS O DE CÓMO CREAR UN QUIMERA-expreso sarcásticamente

-NO, ESTE ATACARA DIRECTAMENTE Y MATARA A LOS ELEGIDOS-dijo sin miramientos la peliblanca

-PARECE QUE POR FIN CEDIÓ SU MENTE-dijo la sombra al ver como la columna bajaba-ah, ya es hora la luz caerá y nuestros hermanos resuciten, solo asegúrate que lo consiga-dijo para desaparecer

La columna de luz desapareció y todo lo que se pudo ver fue a un joven azabache con unos bigotes remarcados y unos ojos rojizos y detrás de este solo se podía ver la oscura y torneada silueta zorruna de esponjada cola y unas orejas paradas

Continuara...posiblemente

Bien aquí esta, ya se ya se a este le gusta subir nuevas historia y no continuar las que ya tiene, pues sí, pero todo a su tiempo o que se me ocurra como seguirlas jajajajaja


	2. Capitulo 2

CCSakuraforever; gracias por tus palabras de aliento y ánimo, y si naruto tendrá que liberarse o se perderá en la oscuridad de su corazón y destruirá a más de un mundo

Renuncia de derechos; ni naruto ni digimon me pertenece, pero si esta historia

EL EMBLEMA DE LA DETERMINACION

Capítulo 2; la sombra del zorro demoniaco, una pesadilla que presagia muerte

=lugar desconocido=

en una extraña ciudad oscurecida por las nubes dándole una tonalidad grasosa se podía ver que era cubierta por neblina espectral en la cual se podía ver en un callejón a un niño siendo golpeado brutalmente por un hombre mientras era sostenido por otros 2, sangre caía de la comisura de los labios, tenía un ojo hinchado y sangrante y su playera tenia manchas de sangre fresca, cuando el sujeto se cansó tiraron al pobre niño en un charco de lodo y este se empezaba a teñir de carmesí al mezclarse con la sangre del rubio, los sujetos tomaron palos que estaban recargados en una pared del callejón solo para empezarlo a golpear con ellos sádica e frenéticamente ocasionando que gritara lastimosamente

-deténganse-se oyó una voz femenina gritar aterrorizada al ver la cruel escena

Los sujetos al ver que el niño ya no se quejaba por los golpes salieron corriendo del oscuro callejón, se podían oír unos lamentos acercarse a la sangrienta silueta del niño que era alumbrado por una luz permitiendo ver los rubios y sucios cabellos de este y unas mejillas con lo que parecían unos bigotes de gato, pero antes que se acercara lo suficiente al pobre rubio semimuerto... una extraña y familiar silueta femenina apareció a lado de este quien lo tomo de su rota playera y como si no fuera nada lo cargo hasta una puerta que se abrió sola

-tu pero como se supone que estabas muerta-dijo una chica entrando en el radio de tintineante luz que proporcionaba una lámpara en el callejo, la chica era de conflación delgada y de piel blanca como la leche, sus ojos de color librillo claro y su cabello corto y castaño claro, llevaba puesto un camisón rosa pálido que llegaba a media pierna permitiendo ver sus largas y delicadas piernas, pero antes de que se moviera sintió como sus pies se enfriaban y se humedecían, al bajar la mirada pudo ver como estos están cubiertos por una oscura agua lo cual solo la hizo estremecer ya que al levantar la vista pudo ver una inmensa playa de arena gris que era bañada por un oscuro y maligno mar

Pero de repente vio como una gran columna de una luz oscura con destellos purpuras, la chica solo se cubrió su boca evitando que saliera un grito de su garganta, mientras veía la columna de luz oscura se empezaba a disipar permitiendo ver a un joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche, sus ojos fríos y crueles teñidos de rojo sangre, su piel tan pálida que parecía ser de un muerto, y en su rostro se podían apreciar unas líneas en forma de vigotas remarcadas y atrás de este se podía apreciar una extraña y alta figura femenina con ciertos rasgos zorrunos

La chica solo pudo sentir sus miradas y por instinto empezó a alejarse de ellos rápidamente entrando al oscuro bosque que se abría frente a ella, pero de un chasquido por parte del azabache la silueta zorruna se lanzó sobre ella quien sin piedad

Se podían oír el seseante jadeo, la sombra de los arboles parecían garras intentando atraparla…

Parecía que había corrido durante horas… pero aquella figura todavía le daba caza, sus piernas le ardían y se podían ver ligeras líneas rojizas en estas por rasguños hechos por ramas bajas e espinas, sin fijarse tropos con una raíz llevándola pesadamente al suelo, sufriendo raspaduras en su delicado rostro pero al intentar levantarse sintió un enorme dolor en la espalda, como si algo le hubiera caído encima

Débilmente volteo el rostro para poder si seguía la criatura pero... su rojiza mirada pudo ver como la zorruna figura se encontraba sobre ella y de un movimiento le dio la vuelta que dando de espalda al suelo y frente a la criatura zorruna quien la tenía agarrada de las muñecas y sentada sobre su plano vientre

La criatura acerco su hocico y empezó a olfatearlo... la húmeda maris le daba cosquilleo y si no fuera por el miedo reiría, pudo ver como su hocico se abría amenazadoramente permitiendo ver unos afilados y punzantes colmillo lo que hizo que su sangre se helara, una asquerosa baba salía entre sus colmillos, la cual callo sobre su asustado rostro

Sacando la lengua empezó a lamerle la raspadura probando así su sangre y ocasionando que se tiñera sus mejillas de un delicado tono rosa, de repente la criatura se detuvo

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA/KYAAAAAAAAAAHH-soltó un enorme rugido en su rostro ocasionando que gritara aterrada

-AUXILIO (HERMANO), GATOMON-gritaba despegadamente viendo cómo se acercaba peligrosamente la mandíbula con afilados colmillos a su cara

-DETENTE-se oyó un ruido provenir de atrás de la bestia la cual lo obedeció -así que tú eres hikari kamiya o prefieres que te diga kari la portadora del emblema de la luz-dijo fríamente mientras se acercaba asta estar frente a ella

-por favor ayúdame as que se quite por favor-rogo asustadamente la castaña

-por qué aria eso, si yo le ordene que te capturada- dijo alegremente el azabache quien se arrodillo para estar más cerca del rostro de kari

-..., quien eres por me ases esto-pregunto asustada mientras por la comisura de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas

-no me recuerdas, si incluso me querías ayudar-dijo el azabache cubriendo su cara con ambas manos y empezó a pasarlas por su cabello sin despegar sus manos de la cabeza, pero al momento que eso asía se podía ver como sus facciones cambiaban sus ojos rojos se volvieron azules sus renegridas marcas se adelgazaron y su oscuro cabello se volvió rubio

-que...-dijo asombrada la chica al ver que su rasgos regresaban a ser violentos

-...-el azabache solo sonrió malignamente

-no pero tú-dijo completamente confundida ya que ella recordaba como avía sido llevado por 'esa mujer'

Pero reacciono al sentir la afelpada pata de la criatura acariciar sus pechos sobre su camisón y de un brusco jalón desgarro su camisón permitiendo ver sus pechos copa b en crecimiento y sus pantaletas rosas con dibujitos de gatitos los cuales mostraban síntomas de excitación ya que se podían ver una mancha de humedad

Ágilmente la criatura se quitó de encima mientras sostenía sus muñecas con una garra mientras el azabache se colocaba sobre ella la cual monstro incomodidad al verse en esa postura tan insinuante

-noooo, quítate, no-dijo mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse de sus opresores

-que me vas a decir que no te gusta-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa retorcida mientras con las yemas de sus dedos apretaba los pezones de la chica-mira están completamente duros-

-nooo, kyaaaaaaa-grito mientras se retorcía al sentir la estimulación en sus pezones -ayúdenme, gatomon, tai ayúdenme-gritaba en un hilo de voz chillona por la estimulación- hahhhhhhhhhhh, haa-

El azabache acerco su boca al pecho de la gimiente chica que al sentir la respiración cerca de estos solo pudo dejar salir un fuerte gemido, la pobre chica solo pudo sentir una húmeda y áspera lengua, lamer y saborear su pezón derecho mientras le masajeaba el otro dejando escapar un fuerte jadeo que inundo todo el bosque ocasionando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo brilloso

-pero mira ya estas mojada, sin duda te gusta ser dominada-dijo sarcástico mientras empezaba a lamer el cuello de kari

-no, suéltame-dijo al sentir como las lamidas empezaron a bajar por en medio de sus pechos y llegar a su ombligo mientras él se movía ara poder estar más cómodo

Al continuar con su descenso hasta donde empezaba las bragas de la chica quien al sentir a donde se diría la lengua, esta se estremeció y empezó a forcejear y a patalear, pero al sentir como las manos del azabache le apretaban las rodillas esta no pudo resistirlas y lanzo una pata, la cual golpeo cierta parte sensible del azabache...

Lo que ocasionó que se fuera de espalda y de su boca saliera espuma mientras sostenía la parte lastimada con ambas manos

-GRAAAA, MALDITA GATA EN CELO, COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A NARU_KUN-dijo histéricamente la criatura mientras apretaba su agarre en las muñecas de la pobre kari que solo pudo dejar escapar un grito ahogado

-tranquila hitomi, solo fue el impacto inicial, ella sin duda será un lindo juguete, del cual tu también podrás usarla mi linda zorrita, así que no la magulles-dijo el azabache enderezándose

Rápidamente el azabache se colocó sobre las piernas de la castaña la cual solo podía ver como la criatura zorruna la miraba mientras se relamía los labios, pero al fijarse en el joven pudo preciar como este sostenía un extraño cuchillo de doble filo y en el otro extremo terminaba en un aro metálico

-no, kyaaaahhh suéltame no me mates are lo que quieras pero no me mates-dijo aterrada al ver como el extraño utensilio metálico se acercaba a su desnudo vientre

-descuida, no te quiero matar...-dijo fríamente-y descuida así será, tú me obedecerás, ya que el deber de la luz es y siembre será esclava de la oscuridad-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro junto a la castaña la cual empezaba a perderse en esos rojizo y malignos ojos

Y sin poder evitarlo le dio un vezo al azabache quien le correspondió, lo cual no le agrado a la hitomi, pero se separó rápidamente de ella

La chica que parecía estar en transa reacciono al sentir como un frio la penetraba y algo tibio se quedaba en su lugar..., al bajar la mirada pudo ver como este le estaba marcando al alrededor del ombligo dejando lo que parecía una estrella invertida con un ojo en medio (para aquellos que no entendieron el ojo es el ombligo), pero muda por el shock de verse cortada y en cierto sentido marcada, vio como el azabache le daba un beso en la parte cortada

-qué tal si continuamos ya que estaba a punto de probar tu tesoro-dijo sin despegar el rostro del vientre lo cual la hizo reaccionar

Pero antes que pasara otra cosa, algo o alguien embistió al azabache quien callo a la derecha siendo aplastado por lo que cualquiera diría que era su gemelo solo por la diferencia del color de ojos y el cabello rubio

-no te permitiré hacerle eso-grito el rubio quien sostenía al azabache por el cuello

-tu pero como, se supone que estabas muerto-dijo sorprendido el azabache

-no, solo fui enserado en nuestro subconsciente, de donde estabas maldito-le dijo desafiantemente el rubio

-hitomi, llévate a este baka, y que no pueda salir-dijo fría mente solo para ver como el rubio era sujetado y jalado a las profundidades del bosque

-bien maldita, donde nos queda..., ah adonde fue esa maldita-dijo eufórico solo para verla muy lejos de allí

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito frustrado solo para ser cubierto por una neblina que bloqueaba la visibilidad

=cuarto de kari-mundo humano/Japón=

En el cuarto de la portadora de la luz se podían ver a 2 'personas' rodeando la cama en donde se podía ver a una agitada, sudorosa y durmiente kari kamiya

-KYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito sobre exaltada al despertarse solo para encontrarse con una pequeña silueta blanca de grandes orejas sobre las sabanas y a un joven castaño alado de la cama viéndole preocupado-onii_san-dijo solo para saltarle encima en un abrazo

-tranquila kari-dijo el joven quien le acariciaba la cabeza en confortadoramente-estabas gritando mi nombre y de gatomo-dijo solo ser empujado por su hermana y ver como se levantaba su camisa para ver algo que le altero y rápidamente se cubrió al ver que lo temía era realidad

-**oye cari que es eso rojo debajo de tu camisón**-dijo la pequeña gata blanca que logro ver algo rojo

-d..de que hablas gatomon-pregunto nerviosa kari

-**esa cosa como estrella**-dijo directamente, asombrando al joven presente

-estrella, kari no me digas que, realmente fuiste acerté un tatuaje como querías, sabes que si oka_san te lo ve se enojara-dijo divertido al pesar que su hermana tenia iniciativa y no seguía siendo aquella niña tan santa y decente como se pensaba-y si no quieres que le diga a oka_san déjame verlo-dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a su hermana

-estás loco jamás me aria algo tal indecente como un tatuaje y sal de mi cuarto pervertido-grito histéricamente haciendo que su hermano saliera apresurado del cuarto

Ya con su cuarto serado regreso a su cama donde se encontraba una gatomon muy seria

-**y a mí me vas a decir que me salga o me vas a contar de esas cortadas alrededor de tu ombligo, ya que empezaron a marcarse en tu camisón**-dijo fríamente la gata

-creo que será mejor que te cuente de mi sueño-dijo preocupadamente la castaña

-**y que tiene que ver tu sueño con que tengas tendencias de emo después de acerté ese tatuaje de tu emblema en tu glúteo derecho**-dijo fríamente ocasionando que la chica se quedara en blanco

-y como sabes eso, si solo fui con yolei y sora-dijo sorprendida kari

-**biyomon me envió una foto del tatuaje de sora junto con el de yolei**-dijo la gata al mostrar un celular en donde se podían ver a las mencionadas mostrando sus recién hechos tatuajes

El de sora era el de su emblema sobre su traje de baño y en caso de yolei era un águila sobre un corazón en su muslo

-**y he de imaginar que tu tomaste la foto con el celular de sora**-dijo desafiante la gata

-te equivocas algo me ataco en el mar oscuro-dijo kari gritando la chica

-**ah**-dijo sorprendida la gata

Y después de escuchar el sueño de su compañera obviamente omitiendo el placer que sintió, su expresión cambio al de una aséptica a asombro por lo contado

-**y así que cuando esa criatura te soltó tu aprovechaste de huir**-pregunto la gata analizando lo dicho recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la humana-**y por qué no le dijiste a tai de esto kari**-pregunto preocupada

-a claro le voy a decir; oni_chan mientras soñaba entre al mar oscuro y alguien me corto el vientre y además me manoseo e intentó violarme pero decida estoy bien, a además vi a arukenimon viva y secuestrando niños pobres para un nuevo plan-dijo sarcásticamente asiendo que una gota bajara por la nuca de gatomon

-**ahh..., bueno por la descripción de la criatura yo diría que es una renamon pero eso no tiene sentido ya que ellas solo le sirven a zhuqiaomon ya que son guardianes espiritistas de los bosques y sobre esa marca sería mejor preguntarle a gennai o a centarumon**-dijo analíticamente la gata blanca

-lo aremos mañana pero por favor no le digas a nadie no quiero preocuparlos por nada-contesto kari

-**está bien pero tendremos que curar esa herida o se infectita**-dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada

-está bien-dijo cantándose pero al poner al sentarse...-haaa-se levantó bruscamente

-**que pasa kari**-dijo preocupada gatomon

-nada solo que sigue sensible el tatuaje-dijo apanada la chica-por cierto como sabias que me lo puse en el glúteo-pregunto tímidamente

-**mira la otra foto que me envió biyomon**-dijo la gata señalando el celular

kari al checar la foto pudo ver sus propios muslos siendo tatuado por una mujer mientras yolei le sostenía la mano en forma de consuelo

-'me dijo que no se la mostraría a nadie, y por suerte no vio que mi pantaletas esta húmeda'-pensó tanto enojada como preocupada mientras veía el celular

=fuera de la unidad departamental=

Sin saberlo era vigilada, ya que en el techo del edificio frente a su cuarto se podía ver 2 siluetas,

-así que este es el mundo humano, no es la gran cosa-dijo el primero el cual era cubierto por una capa negra con una capucha que lo único que dejaba ver eran sus rojizos ojos

-si naru_kun aquí es donde la oscuridad retoñara, y podrás crear un ejército para eliminar el mundo shinobi-dijo la segunda silueta quien bestia de igual forma solo que sus ropas eran más pegadas a su cuerpo dejando apreciar su torneada figura (si es mujer) solo que sin capucha dejando ver sus largos cabellos ojos igual que sus ojos

-solo espera y podrás bañarte en sangre de los habitantes de este mundo-dijo fríamente naruto

-y tu tendrás muchas perritas con quien entretenerte no-dijo con un tono celo en su voz la chica

-tal vez pero tu serás mi consentida-dijo mientras su mano acariciaba su marcado trasero, después de la acción se pudo ver a las 2 siluetas desaparecer como si fueran espejismo

Continuara...

Perdón por apenas subir el capítulo pero he estado ocupado con otros proyectos y en fechas recientes consintiendo a mi conejita quien tuvo una operación y bueno aquí estamos no,


End file.
